


I'm Her Padawan

by xReaper666x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Ahsoka's padawan meets the Mandalorian
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Original Character(s), Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Male Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 74





	I'm Her Padawan

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Swearing
> 
> Gender neutral reader
> 
> Requested: Yes - Hi, so I know another anon already requested something similar but, could you write a fic where (Y-N) is Ahsoka Tanos’s padawan and After Ahsoka, (y-n), and Mando retake the town and restore proper justice Ahsoka tells her young padawan to join the razor crest crew tm and train Grogu (bby Yoda) through the force and lead him down the right path. Anyways only consider this if you have the time. Happy holidays!, An awkward anon
> 
> A/N: So I’m a casual fan of star wars and never paid attention to the light saber colors. I used information about the color and that particular Jedi from this site, so forgive me if it’s not right or canon.

You met Ahsoka Tano years ago when your force powers began to manifest. It wasn’t until after the fall of the Jedi that she tracked you down. After realizing the mass potential hiding inside you, she took you under her wing and made you her padawan. However, she made sure you understood that she was no longer a Jedi. While she was a member of the Jedi Order, she lost faith in them after being accused of murder and walked away after her name was cleared. She trained you to respect the force and beware of what happens when you allow fear to rule your life and corrupt you. Though you have different opinions and views than your mentor, you respect everything she teaches you, and you fall back on her wisdom when you need it. When you first joined her, she was looking for Ezra and Grand Admiral Thrawn. She explained to you how lightsabers were made and a rash decision caused you to travel to the planet Ilum to find the kyber crystal. It was dangerous, but you narrowly managed to sneak in and find some, creating your own lightsaber on the way back. After being lectured by Ahsoka for being reckless, you showed her your lightsaber, surprising her with a yellow laser, something you’ve never seen before.

“Yellow crystals were specifically used by Sentinels,” Ahsoka explained to you while you examined your saber in a new light. “They sought out the balance between Consulars and Guardians, worked hard to learn practical life skills, and had the unique view that the Force doesn’t solve everything.”

“Is that a wrong view?” You asked confused that anyone would think otherwise.

“No, it isn’t but a long time ago, it was a rare view to be found amongst the Jedi.

You sat alone and thought carefully about what Ahsoka told you. It was something you believed. The more she taught you about the Jedi ways, the more you tried to distance yourself from them. While you did not want to become Sith, you also did not agree with the Jedi views. However, you found that you could use Darkside techniques without giving in to anger, fear, and evil, something that Ahsoka told you was a rare gift that you needed to be careful with.

As you traveled with your mentor in the quest of searching for both men, it led you to a woman living on Corvus, who should know Thrawn’s location. When you arrived, it seemed like Magistrate Morgan Elsbeth knew you would come and was prepared. With guards stationed everywhere and the city’s populace to terrified to move without orders, it was difficult for you to get inside the compound to fight the leader. You’d need at least one more person to help distract the minions while Ahsoka took on the Magistrate. However, for now, the two of you worked together dwindling down their numbers, knowing that eventually there would be no one else to stop you at the rate you were fighting.

With nightly raids against the compound, you cleared more and more people out. Ahsoka would fight the left side while you took out the right, but tonight was the first time the Magistrate showed herself to the two of you. You sat back and watched at the little showdown they had before Ahsoka called you to follow her away.

The next morning during your daily stretches and calisthenics, you notice an old ship landing near the city. Calmly making your way back to your mentor, the both of you wait for an hour before you notice someone walking your way.

“I’ll deal with him, you watch to see if there’s any backup coming after,” Ahsoka tells you, and you nod.

Spotting the Mandalorian but ensuring you remain hidden, you scout the land. When you’re satisfied that there is no backup, you make your way to where Ahsoka will ambush the man. Climbing into the trees, you watch him look around before he places someone on a rock. Slowly climbing overhead you stare at the little green creature which gains his attention.

“ _Hello Grogu_ ,” you say to him through the force after he tells you his name. “ _That’s your father? How interesting. What’s his name? Din…thank you for that information_.”

“Looking up from your conversation, you watch as Ahsoka approaches Grogu, meanwhile the Mandalorian's eyes remain glued on you. Smirking at him you jump down inches away from his armor as Ahsoka takes Grogu away. While you’ll be able to listen to their conversation and feel what they feel, you want to watch the Mandalorian carefully, study his movements while he’s away from the child. You watch him pace while Grogu explains everything that happened to him. As Ahsoka comes to the fire, the Mandalorian anxiously approaches.

“Is he speaking? Do you understand him?” Din asks while watching both of them carefully.

“In a way,” Ahsoka answers before pausing. “Grogu and I can feel each other’s thoughts.”

“ Grogu?”

(COOS)

“Yes. That’s his name.”

“Grogu.”

(COOING)

“He was raised at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Many Masters trained him over the years. At the end of the Clone Wars when the Empire rose to power, he was hidden. Someone took him from the Temple. Then his memory becomes… dark. He seemed lost. Alone. I’ve only known one other being like this. A wise Jedi Master named Yoda.”

“Can he still wield the Force?”

“You mean his powers?”

“The Force is what gives him his powers,” you interrupt. “It is an energy field created by all living things. To wield it takes a great deal of training and discipline.”

“I’ve seen him do things I can’t explain. My task was to bring him to a Jedi.”

“The Jedi Order fell a long time ago,” Ahsoka replies sorrowfully.

“So did the Empire, yet it still hunts him. He needs your help.” The Mandalorian barks back before leaning down to wake the child.

“Let him sleep. I’ll test him in the morning.”

The three of you lay down to rest before the next day's tests. You can feel the attachment the child had to Din, and you know Ahsoka can as well, but right now she seems to be ignoring it, focusing solely on the child, and you’re excited to see how she deals with it.

“Let’s see what knowledge is lurking inside that little mind,” Ahsoka says floating a rock to the child, who just drops it when he catches it. “Now, return the stone to me, Grogu.”

“He doesn’t understand.” Grogu’s overprotective father states.

“He does. It’s okay. The stone, Grogu.” After the kid refuses to give it back, Ahsoka walks to him and strokes his ear. “I sense much fear in you. He’s hidden his abilities to survive over the years. Let’s try something else.” She walks back to where she was. “Come over here.”

“He’s stubborn.”

“Not him, genius. You.” You say trying not to laugh. “She wants to see if he’ll listen to you.”

“That would be a first.”

“I like firsts. Good or bad, they’re always memorable. Now, hold the stone out in the palm of your hand. Tell him to lift it up.” Ahsoka directs Din.

“All right, kid. Lift the stone.”

“Grogu.”

“Grogu…Come on, take the stone. You see? I told you, he’s stubborn.”

“Try to connect with him.”

“How? We’ve never actually talked.”

“I’m sure you know how,” you say studying him and feeling that he knows how to, he’s just not thinking about it.

“Grogu…” the Mandalorian says after light seems to dawn on Beskar head, “Do you want this? Well, go ahead. That’s right, take it. Come on. You can have it. Come on. Good job! Good job, kid. You see that? That’s right. I knew you could do it. Very good.”

“He’s formed a strong attachment to you,” Ahsoka says disapprovingly. “I cannot train him.”

“What? Why not? You’ve seen what he can do.”

“His attachment to you makes him vulnerable to his fears. His anger.”

“All the more reason to train him.”

“No. I’ve seen what such feelings can do to a fully trained Jedi Knight. To the best of us. I will not start this child down that path. Better to let his abilities fade. I’ve delayed too long. I must get back to the village.”

“The Magistrate sent me to kill both of you. I didn’t agree to anything. And I’ll help you with your problem if you see to it that Grogu is properly trained. She has a small army of guards armed with A350 blaster rifles, two HK-87 assassin droids, and a hired gunfighter. He reads ex-military to me. Combined, not even your laser swords would be able to protect you from all that firepower.”

“True. But don’t underestimate the Magistrate either.”

“Who is she? She offered me a staff of pure Beskar to kill you.”

You watch the discussion between both of these people and watch carefully, mostly focused on your mentor at this time, interested in why she turned down training this young child.

“Morgan Elsbeth. During the Clone Wars, her people were massacred. She survived and let her anger fuel an industry that helped build the Imperial Starfleet. She plundered worlds, destroying them in the process.”

“Yeah, it looks like she’s still in business.”

“When you were in the city did you see any prisoners?”

“I saw three villagers strung up just outside the inner gate.”

“We must find a way to free them.”

“A Mandalorian and two Jedi? They’ll never see it coming.”

While Din places the child inside the ship to sleep, you stand next to your mentor, smiling as you think back to what you saw.

“Why are you smiling?” Asks your mentor.

“I just find something interesting.” You reply with a noncommittal shrug.

“What do you find interesting?”

“The reason you turned the child down.”

“Explain.” She demands crossing her arms while looking at you.

“You’re worried his attachments will cause him to become like your mentor. Obi-wan’s force ghost told me all about you,” you say holding your hand up to stop her from asking how you know about this. “We’ve talked a few times. But what I see with you, isn’t worry…it’s fear. Fear that someone else you know and potentially care for, will become like Anakin. That fear is holding you back. But aren’t you the one who told me not to give in to fear? So why are you?”

Ahsoka stares at you with a mix of anger and something you can’t put your finger on. Before she can speak the Mandalorian returns and you head off to the town.

_______________________________________________________________________

After you dealt with the Magistrate and her lackey's you escort the Mandalorian back to his ship, Ahsoka following behind, however, she still hasn’t said a word to you. As Mando is inside getting Grogu, you stand beside her, waiting for him to come back.

“You’re like a father to him,” Ahsoka calls out as Mando walks down the ramp. “I cannot train him.”

“You made me a promise, and I held up my end,” Din says angrily.

“There is one possibility. Go to the planet Tython. There you will find the ancient ruins of a temple that has a strong connection to the Force. Place Grogu on the seeing stone at the top of the mountain.”

“Then what?”

“Then Grogu may choose his path. If he reaches out through the Force, there’s a chance a Jedi may sense his presence and come searching for him. Then again, there aren’t many Jedi left.”

“Thank you.”

“May the Force be with you.” She replies but then stops Mando as he turns to walk away. “You will also take my Padawan, Y/n with you. She will help train Grogu on the way there. If no one comes for the child, she will train him for you.”

“Say what?” You ask doing a double-take as you look at her.

“You were right…about what we discussed earlier. He needs training and what you said to me let me know that…maybe it’s time for you to go out and learn on your own. Maybe take a padawan of your own. Either way, I’ve taught you all I can; it’s time for the baby bird to leave the nest.”

“You know I hate analogies like that,” you grumble in response.

“I know. Be careful, and may the force be with you.”

“May the force be with you,” you say grabbing the pack she made you go back and get, understanding why she did that now.

As you enter the ship, Mando shows you where to put your things and you follow him to the cockpit, not missing the ‘thank you’ Grogu sent Ahsoka as you walked away. Once you left the planet, you began formulating a plan on how to teach the little one when you thought it’d be best to build his stamina while using the force.

“Thank you, for coming along,” Din says to you as you stand to go to the cargo hold with Grogu.

“You’re welcome,” you reply walking away before stopping at the ladder. “May I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Why does Grogu keep repeating ‘I know red and blue?’”

“Dank farrik!” He yells slapping his knee while you look on confused, listening to the Mando spill curses under his breath.

“Oh well,” you mutter descending into the hold with Grogu, while Din continues to complain. “Now, let’s begin.”


End file.
